World War IV
World war IV was a roleplay event held in the EoEP. It was a series of catastrophic events roleplayed chiefly by the Boards of Directors to act out a war in which such atrocities will be housed to stress the importance of the IU, which reformed shortly after the war, for the players of the EoEP. African Theatre -Chad invaded Cameroon, Gabon-Congo, and Iberian Guinea along with Zaire. -Iberia, France, and Argentina declared war on Chad and Zaire. -Iberia, Cameroon, Mali, and Gabon-Congo formed the Coalition of Allied States to combat Fortaleza in Africa. -Brazil began to supply Chad and Zaire with aid and soldiers following the Fortazela Pact. -Argentina, India, and France pulled out of Africa to fight Brazil and Sumatra, and left Iberia, N.A.R., Gabon-Congo, and Cameroon to fight Brazil & Sumatra. -Cameroon was recaptured by Brazilian-Chadian forces. -Gabon-Congo was reformed after Libreville is liberated by Ibero-American forces. -Angola joined the Theatre on side of the Coalition. -Ethiopia, due to attacks by Sudan, a Fortaleza member, joined the Coalition alongside Nigeria. -Brazil backed out of the war due to a major loss in South America, however, 200,000 Brazilian troops remained trapped in Africa. -Kinshasa was captured by Coalition forces, along with all of Zaire. -N'Djamena was captured along with Khartoum. Fortaleza forces gathered in Sarh as a last stand agaisnt the Coalition. -Coalition and Fortaleza forces fought a huge battle in Sarh, which killed millions. Coalition forces won a desicive victory. -Zaire, Chad, and Sudan surrender. Peace talks are held. -Treay of Salamanca signed between the belligrents. Coalition forces set up occupation zones across the Fortaleza nations. Asian Theatre -Omsk and Sumatra signed the Fortaleza Pact -Kazahkstan expressed similar views of anti-european sentiments did not join the pact -Omsk swiftly invaded and occupied eastern Altay -Japan mobilized its navy and invaded Taiwan -Kazakhstan invaded Omsk, gaining partial occupation -North Canadian Republic deployed to invade Japan -Russia denounced Kazakhistan's invasion of Omsk -North Atlantic Republic deployed Duke Task Force to Japan -Kazakhstan retreated from Omsk following threat of Russian invasion -Omsk retreated from Altay following Russian-mediated negotiations with Altay -Altay ceeded the Yugria and Yamalia oblast to Russia as the price of peace. -Pakistan joined the Fortaleza Pact South American and Pacific Theatre -Melanesia and Brazil in negotiated over the future of Peru -Talks broke down when Melanesia refused to jeopardize the territorial integrity of Peru. -Brazil launched multiple attacks on desired areas of Peru -Brazil initiated a conference between certain agressive powers world wide. -Fortaleza pact was revealed to the world as an anti-european entity. -Brazillian Troops launched further attacks, which gained naval superiority around Peru. -Sumatra attacked Lombok and Java, forcing Melanesia to pull back from a planned engagement with Brazil -Peru was essentially cut off from melanesia by Fortalezan forces. -Brazil claimed the Galapagos islands as a wartime territory, promising no harm in return for cooperation -Brazilians in Joint Cali-Brazil Base Guantanimo Bay (a Californian protectorate) were forced off by Californians in response to aggressive Brazilian Claims. -Argentina pledged to support for Melanesian Peru by providing humanitarian aid. -France invaded the Brazilian controlled Lesser Antilles. Frame4.png -Argentina launched a ground invasion of Brazil -The Siege of Resistencia, Corrientes and Rio Grande began -Argentina sunk a vitally important Brazilian A.A.C. using intel granted by Melanesia/Peru -The North Atlantic Republic deploys task forces to combat Brazil in the Carribean and South Atlantic, fighting alongside France, Iberia, Texas, Japan and Argentina. Brazil capitulates and surrenders, the Fortaleza pact is disbanded. Global Alignment Table 'NOTE: '† denotes a nation that was been defeated/backed down Manpower Currently: